<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not All Fun and Games by fanby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676916">Not All Fun and Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanby/pseuds/fanby'>fanby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pansexual Character, Smut, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanby/pseuds/fanby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: Hurt/comfort, flashback of an abusive relationship, slight dubcon</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not All Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: Hurt/comfort, flashback of an abusive relationship, slight dubcon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was business as usual at the Happy Hotel's front desk/bar.  Husk was mixing drinks for himself (because no one else came by the damned place) and feeling a little lonely.  Half on a whim, he decided to check Voxtagram.  He hated the whole idea of social media, but hey, one good thing had come out of it.</p><p><i>New post from angie_fluffy_bootz</i>  Husk smiled to himself.  Voxtagram was part of how he got involved with his now boyfriend, Angel Dust.  The two had talked for hours in the comments sections on their posts, so he had to be grateful for that.  Their back and forth banter had to be one of his favorite parts of their relationship, on and offline.  Angel always had some smart ass remark to make, and Husk couldn't deny that he loved it.</p><p>Husk shook himself from his thoughts and took a look at Angel's new post.  <i>Out of work early fa once.  Gonna go do somethin fun.</i></p><p>Before he could begin to think about what that meant, the door to the hotel swung open.  It was Angel, and damn was he a sight to behold.  The spider was decked head to toe in pink lingerie, wearing a lace push-up bra, matching panties, and sheer, pink thigh highs that just barely peaked out from underneath his thigh high boots.  The whole ensemble could've easily been covered by the long, fur-lined coat slung over Angel's shoulders, but hey, Husk wasn't going to complain.</p><p>Angel strutted up to the front desk and leaned over the bar.  "Hey there, 'somethin' fun,'" he purred, snaking his finger under Husk's bow tie and pulling him close.</p><p>"H-hey..." Husk gulped.  Fuck, he was hopeless in person.  How the hell he'd managed to land a catch like Angel Dust was beyond him.</p><p>"Wanna go back ta our room?" Angel offered coyly, "Or ya know we could just do it on the hotel bar where anyone could see us..."</p><p>"Angel," Husk groaned, "how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not having sex in public!"</p><p>"Fine, fine," Angel conceded, "Our room it is.  Fuckin' prude."</p><p>"Just because I'm not a fucking exhibitionist like you, doesn't make me a god damned prude!" Husk argued.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Angel intoned, bringing his lips to Husk's ear.  "Prove it, kitty cat," he said, biting softly before turning away.</p><p>Husk rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.  Using his wings to guide him, he pushed himself off the ground and he leapt over the bar.  He was a lazy son of a bitch, but he could move when he wanted to.  Growling softly, he took Angel in his arms and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>The two made out for a few minutes before Angel pulled away.  "Haven't proved nothin' yet, <i>ciccio,</i>" he said, taking Husk by the hand and pulling him towards the elevator.</p><p>Back in their room, the two were a tangle of feathers, fur, and claws.  Lips were locked and hands were roaming; clothes were coming off.  Angel's coat was on the floor; his hands were on his lover.</p><p>"Fuck," Husk whispered, struggling with the clasp on Angel's bra, "Angel, do you mind if I just tear it off?"</p><p>"Mind?" Angel laughed, "Husky, that'd be hot as fuck!"</p><p>"Alright then," Husk remarked.  Tucking a claw underneath the bra, Husk tore through the lace with ease.  Angel gasped and shivered softly as his lover pulled the thin fabric from his body, exposing his heart-shaped chest.</p><p>"Mm," Angel moaned, "I love it when you get rough with me, baby."</p><p>"Oh do you now?" Husk chuckled, raking his claws across angel's back.</p><p>Angel keened softly as the claws scratched against his sensitive skin.  "<i>È tutto quello che hai, gattino?</i>" [That all you got, little cat] he teased.</p><p>"I'm just getting started, <i>ciccio,</i>" Husk promised, sweeping his boyfriend off his feet and throwing him onto the bed.</p><p>"Whoo, that's what I'm-" Angel was cut off by Husk's mouth on his.</p><p>"You talk too much sometimes," Husk said, blushing.</p><p>"I can think of a betta way ta shut me up," Angel said with a sly smile.</p><p>"I- uh-" Husk stuttered.  Fuck, Angel always found a way to throw him off his game.  Even the best poker face didn't stand a chance against Angel Dust.</p><p>"Would ya like that, Husky?" Angel asked, seductively, crawling towards the cat on his hands and knees.  Slowly and purposefully, he laid his hands on Husk, moving them sensuously over his body towards his groin.  Keeping his eyes on his lover, Angel leaned down and lowered his lips to the space between Husk's hips, hungry and waiting.</p><p>"Fuck..." Husk whispered.  He was blushing up to his eyebrows.  He could feel something rising, pushing out from inside of him and straight into Angel's eager mouth.</p><p>Angel moaned as Husk grew inside of him.  The spines along Husk's cock scratched at his tongue as he ran it across his length.  Taking his lover deep into his throat, Angel hummed softly, sending vibrations throughout his flesh.  Angel could feel the spines pricking and pushing into his throat as Husk kept growing larger.</p><p>"Fuck, Angel," Husk groaned.  Their relationship was yin and yang, push and pull, back and forth.  Husk made a move, Angel countered.  Now it was Husk's turn, again.  Gathering up every ounce of will he had, he pulled himself from the warm, wet, heaven that was Angel's mouth and brought the spider in for a kiss.  "As much as I love that," he remarked, I wanna make sure you get something out of this, too."</p><p>"Aw, Husky, ya do have a heart!" Angel joked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Husk grumbled, "Don't make me regret giving you your mouth back."</p><p>"Ha, ya know ya love it!" Angel laughed.  Husk said nothing; knowing he couldn't dispute it, he simply leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>Angel wrapped two of his arms around his boyfriend and let the other two get to work on himself.  The two had learned from experience that Husk's claws weren't exactly the greatest for topping.  (Not unless it was one of those days where Angel wanted him to get <i>real</i> rough.)  As he worked his fingers in and out of himself, Angel moaned Husk's name.</p><p>"Husk... Husky.." the name felt warm on his lips.  He wasn't a john, wasn't a hookup...  This was something different, something real.  "Husky," he said, breathlessly, "ho bisogno di te." [I need you.]</p><p>"Fuck," Husk cursed, softly, "you don't gotta tell me twice."  He pushed Angel down on the bed and positioned himself at his opening, pushing in slowly.</p><p><i>Not a job,</i> Angel reminded himself, <i>not a hookup...</i>  Husk was inside him, now, starting to move.  It felt good, so good, but so familiar.  <i>Not...</i> he thought to himself, <i>not...</i> He shouldn't think of him.  If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.  He shouldn't think of him.  He shouldn't think of...</p><p>"Angel?" Husk called, concern seeping into his voice, "You ok?"</p><p>"Picture perfect, babe!" Angel lied through gritted teeth.  Husk had stopped moving; Angel began to rock his hips, trying to push himself to keep going.  He could hear Val's voice whispering in his ear.  <i>Finish the job.  Give him what he likes, it's all you're good for anyway.</i></p><p>"Angel, it's ok," Husk grumbled, softly, "We can stop."  Angel kept pushing, tears welling up in his eyes.  He could feel one hand on his shoulder, one around his neck, two sliding down his chest and over his hips.  Red smoke poured in from the corners of his eyes.  The stench of smoke and Val's cologne filled his nostrils.  His senses were overwhelmed by memories of his pimp.  He was starting to hyperventilate.</p><p>"Angel, stop!" Husk exclaimed, pulling out.</p><p>"No, no, no," Angel repeated, his voice shaking, "I gotta finish the..."</p><p>Husk hesitated for a moment.  "Were you gonna say, 'job?'" he asked.</p><p> "Mhmm," Angel nodded, clutching Husk's wings with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"It's alright," Husk whispered, running his claws softly through Angel's fur.  "I'm not a job, <i>ciccio.</i>"</p><p>"I... I don't gotta keep going?" Angel asked, choking back tears.</p><p>"No," Husk confirmed, "You can stop."</p><p>Angel buried his face in Husk's fur and began to sob.  "It's alright, <i>angelo mio,</i>" [my angel] Husk assured him, "Let it out."</p><p>"Is touch bad?" Husk asked, moving his hands away from his boyfriend.</p><p>Angel shook his head.  "No... just not... n-not..." he stuttered.</p><p>"It's ok, I won't," Husk assured him, wrapping his arms and wings around his sobbing partner, holding him close to his chest.  "Do you want clothes?" he asked.</p><p>"C-can't move..." Angel said, struggling to speak.</p><p>"That's alright," Husk returned, "I'll get them for you.  Your pink sweater and shorts?"</p><p>"Mhmm," Angel murmured, "<i>Grazie, ciccio,</i>" [Thank you, sugar]</p><p>"<i>Prego, angelo,</i>" [you're welcome, angel] Husk muttered, kissing Angel on the forehead before getting up.</p><p>Angel sat with his arms around his knees, watching as Husk rummaged through his drawers.  "I started thinkin' about... about V..." he explained in between sobs.</p><p>"I figured," Husk replied, coming back with the items Angel had requested.  "You know, if you want Al and I to teach that prick a lesson..."</p><p>"I t-told ya, Husky, I can... handle myself," Angel sniffled, pulling his sweater over his top set of arms.  "My b-boss, my contract, my... responsibility," he said, putting his shorts on, "I don't wanna get you and Alastor involved."</p><p>"Angel," Husk started, "it's no problem, really-"</p><p>"I don't... I don't wanna talk about it!" Angel shouted, interrupting his boyfriend mid sentence.  Tears streamed down his face, leaving trails of black mascara on white fur. 
 Two of his hands were on his head, pulling at his fur.  "Please," he said, his tone shifting, "just... just hold me."</p><p>"Ok, Angel," Husk sighed.  One day he'd like to gut that bastard bug, but right now, Angel needed him.  "<i>Va bene, angelo,</i>" [It's alright, angel,] he said softly, wrapping his love in his wings, "<i>Sono qui.</i>" [I'm here.]</p><p>"And... it's... it's ok that I stopped, right?" Angel sobbed.</p><p>"Yes, Angel, it's more than ok," Husk whispered, holding Angel tight, "I'm so happy you told me.  I'd never want to keep going if you didn't want to.</p><p>"<i>Non mi è permesso dire di no,</i>" [I'm not allowed to say no,] Angel whispered.</p><p>"Yes you are, <i>ciccio,</i>" Husk soothed, "<i>Puoi sempre dirmi di no.</i>" [You can always say no to me.]</p><p>Angel began sobbing louder.  "<i>Grazie, ciccio,</i>" [Thank you, sugar,] he managed, before breaking into tears again.</p><p>"<i>Va bene, angelo mio,</i>" [It's alright, my angel,] Husk consoled, "<i>Va bene.</i>" [It's alright.]</p><p>Angel clung to Husk, wrapped in his wings and sobbing into his chest for the next hour or so, fighting flashbacks.  Husk waited patiently, holding his love in his arms and whispering consoling words in English and Italian.</p><p>"Ok," Angel sighed, wiping away tears, "I think I can pull myself tagetha now..."</p><p>"<i>Grazie, ciccio,</i>" he whispered softly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.</p><p>"For what?" Husk asked bewildered, "All I did was sit here and talk."</p><p>"And that means the world ta me," Angel explained, "Do ya know how many a my exes woulda left me there alone?  How many wouldn't have stopped in the first place?"</p><p>"Angel," Husk mumbled, "no offense, but you've got shit taste in men."</p><p>"I dunno, Husky," Angel laughed, "I think I picked a good one this time."</p><p>"Yeah, well..." Husk mumbled, his face tinted red with blush. " I guess..." he started, "I mean, I think we both got lucky.  <i>Ti amo, angelo mio.</i>"  [I love you, my angel.]</p><p>"<i>Ti amo, gattino,</i>" [I love you, little cat,] Angel returned, planting a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips.  What they had was special.  It was pure and warm and true. 
 It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time: safety, comfort, love...  Real love: a love that lasted through good times and bad.</p><p>Husk watched as a wistful smile crept slowly across Angel's face, his eyes lost somewhere in a daydream.  Dating Angel wasn't all fun and games, but to see him like this... to see him happy, hell, it was more than worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first official hurt/comfort piece, and my first time writing sexual nsfw.  I hope I did ok! ^-^  I like to think that Angel and Husk have been through this before and Husk has learned what to do and what not to do when it comes to comforting him.  I hope I did a good job illustrating that.  For example, I think Italian would be sort of a comfort language and Husk knew which clothes to pick out, knew to ask if touch was bad, etc.  (The clothes are also the clothes he was wearing in the Addict music video when he was crying with Cherri.  That is officially his crying outfit, now.)</p><p>Friendly reminder that I have a patreon now, and the next chapter of Tempting Entertainment is already available to subscribers.  Check it out at https://www.patreon.com/fanby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>